


Popularity and Possessiveness

by ichigoangel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, i couldn't resist this prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigoangel/pseuds/ichigoangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a prompt somebody posted on Tumblr; Eren finds himself surrounded with girls and Levi doesn't quite like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popularity and Possessiveness

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like it to be known that i'm not particularly good at writing m/m smut like i'm a teenage lesbian I don't exactly write fics of my m/m otps very often so please bear with me OTL

When it came to skill with the 3D maneuver gear, Eren was completely average. While his determination was definitely worth mentioning, he was nothing extraordinary. As a scout, he killed a few titans. Again, nothing really worth mentioning. 

All of the new recruits had been full-fledged soldiers for a month or so already. Several missions had already come and gone, and while there were always casualties, everyone was doing a decent job of surviving. Eren always stuck with the elites under Rivaille’s orders during important times such as missions but in the evenings of days spent inside the wall he often wandered away from their old castle headquarters. He commonly met up with Armin and Mikasa, and the others who had joined the scouting legion. They would spend their evenings talking, laughing, and just generally enjoying each other’s company. This was the time when spirits were somewhat high among the legion.

What came as a surprise to Eren, however, was the number of girls who seemed to constantly want his attention. Girls would giggle as he walked past, covering their mouths with their hands in a poor attempt to keep Eren from hearing what they had to say. Girls still in their training days would dare one another to ask Eren to spend an evening with them. Some of the bolder ones would confidently stride up to Eren and ask him if he had any plans that evening, and bolder yet were the ones who invited him to go to their rooms with them once night fell. One even flat out asked Eren to spend the night with her.

Most of these invitations were met with a simple “no thank you”, but Eren grew tired of constantly having to deny every single hopeful-eyed girl who worked up the courage to come up to him. Once in a while, he would accept one of more innocent requests, such as just having a chat together on a bench somewhere, alone. He only accepted them, however, to appease them. Opinions of him were already low from a lot of people and he figured if at least some people thought him to be decent, it were for the best. Since rumors of him being an uncontrollable monster were common he figured that accepting the girl’s invitations would show a more human side to him. 

The girls were always nice, and a lot of them made fun company during times that required a bit less seriousness from everyone. They were ridiculously flirty more often than not, but that often made them endearing as opposed to overbearing. Their intentions were harmless and it was likely they were just looking for a sense of normalcy with the madness all around them. While Eren had no interest in a relationship with any of the ladies, he enjoyed being a “lady’s man”. Other scouts were envious of him and the constant attention he received from girls. Armin was happy that there were at least some people who liked Eren, knowing that Eren was bothered by the rumors going around about him. Mikasa tended to get a bit huffy when Eren left her and Armin by themselves in favor of fulfilling another girl’s request, but she said nothing against it.

-x-

Being a full-fledged soldier meant that during your downtime, you were free to spend your time however you wished. Rivaille was fully aware of that and was also fully aware that he had no power to prevent Eren from doing just that. Dictating how Eren spent his time would be a move that could only be considered childish.

That didn’t mean Rivaille was very happy when he heard about what a lady’s man Eren had become. Quite the opposite, actually. One night, Rivaille and Hanji were the last two sitting around the supper table, Hanji decided to breech the subject with Rivaille.

“Eren seems to be quite the popular young man these days, doesn’t he? I’d actually like to talk to him about it sometime; I’d like to observe how all of the attention affects him and how it potentially affects him in his titan form!”

Rivaille said nothing but instead rolled his eyes at Hanji. Always so damn enthusiastic about experiments.

“Oh, come on, Corporal, like you haven’t noticed Eren with a different young lady each evening?”

“Oh, I have. And I’m going to teach the shitty little brat a lesson about where his place is.”

Hanji just grinned – she was fully aware that Corporal Rivaille was a bit possessive over Eren and that Eren’s actions as of late were thoroughly agitating Rivaille.

Eren didn’t seem to go see one girl over and over again, which meant that he was just fooling around, if anything. Still, Rivaille preferred that the damned brat wouldn’t spend his time so foolishly in the first place. Especially if he was sleeping around. No, that just wouldn’t do.

And he had a plan. Lance Corporal Rivaille always had a plan.

-x-

“Eren, you’re to go see Corporal Rivaille in his office as soon as you can.” Hanji looked up from the book she had been reading when she heard Eren coming in through the main door.

“Did he say why?”

“No, he didn’t tell me and I didn’t ask. But I think it’s best you go see him right away.”

“Alright, I will.” Eren was incredibly confused as to what Corporal Rivaille could possibly need from him this late in the evening.

-x-

About fifteen minutes later, Eren arrived at the door of Rivaille’s office. He had only been in there once before. The office itself was one of the most well-kept parts of the Headquarters, since on most days Rivaille was the only occupant of the office. A large mahogany desk sat in the office’s center, with an ornately carved wooden chair for Rivaille to sit in. Eren personally thought that the official feel of Rivaille’s office really reflected the Corporal’s personality, although maybe a bit less harsh.

Eren knocked on the door and was met with a reply of “Come in, brat.” Eren sighed before opening the door and entering. He closed the door and stood in the doorway awaiting further directions from Corporal – Rivaille wouldn’t take lightly to Eren moving about however he pleased.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Come closer to me, I don’t have all night, unlike you.”

Eren did as he was told. 

“So, you shitty excuse of a human being, have any of the young women you’ve slept around with struck your fancy?” The question caught Eren completely off guard.

“I-I…What?”

“Actually, you’re not close enough. Come closer. No, you idiot, that’s barely a step. Don’t stop until you’re right in fucking front of me. Or are those directions too complicated for a simplistic being like you?”

Eren was dumbfounded. Why did Rivaille give a shit about how he spent his evenings? He hadn’t even been sleeping around, and he had no clue how to respond to the situation. All he could do was step forward, forward, forward, until his boots were less than an inch from Rivaille’s. 

In one swift motion, Rivaille reached up and yanked the front of Eren’s shirt, sending a surprised Eren right to Rivaille’s lap. Rivaille tugged Eren’s head down to his level so that he could whisper in his ear. 

“You know, kid, you don’t seem to care about your approval ratings from the other soldiers. But when it comes to me, you never seem to defy me the way you used to. Almost as if you actually want to impress me, to make me not hate you with every fiber of my being. Well, I’ll tell you a secret, you shitty little brat, I don’t exactly hate you quite as much as I should. And I can tell you definitely don’t hate me the way you should. Can you tell me why that is, kid?”

Eren’s eyes widened a bit as he took in what the other had just said. Rivaille was spot on- Eren didn’t hate the Corporal at all. If anything, he had accepted the girl’s invitations not only to appease them, but to take his mind off of Rivaille. 

“Since you’re not bothering to deny that, I know it’s true. I can tell by the way you’re perfectly comfortable perched on my lap, just like a little whore. No, you’d probably enjoy it if I tied you up and fucked you right here, on this chair. I would bind your wrists and bind your ankles to this very chair so hard that you couldn’t move even if you tried and you wouldn't even fight me. You would enjoy it way too much. You little slut, you’re already hard even though nothing has even happened. No, you actually want me to fuck you, don’t you? Don’t deny it, I already know the answer. You want me to fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to walk in the morning.”

“I never said…” As Eren attempted to explain himself, Rivaille kicked him down to the ground. Eren hit his head hard on the floor during the fall, and he lay there, stunned. 

“Listen to me right now, you brat. You belong to me, and no one else. You’re not allowed to sleep around with those dirty little whores who fling themselves all over you. Are you listening to me? I mean it. You belong to me and me only.” Rivaille kneeled down on the ground and roughly ranked Eren upright. With one of his hands, he reached into the bottom drawer of his desk, pulling out two lengths of rope.

Eren said nothing as Rivaille shoved him up against one of the legs of the desk chair, didn’t protest when he felt both of his wrists bound tightly to the chair, and was still silent as Rivaille bound Eren’s ankles while still keeping Eren’s legs spread.

“I’m surprised at the lack of protest. Could it be that you actually truly enjoy being bound like that? You little slut. Don’t worry; I’ll make sure you’re screaming my name in no time. You do want me to fuck you, right Eren? Of course you do, I can tell by the bulge in your pants right here. This is already driving you crazy, I can see it in your eyes. Well, slut, let’s get started, shall we?” With that, Rivaille undid the buttons on Eren’s pants and pulled them down to his ankles, revealing his erection to Rivaille.

The boy’s length was commendable; but Levi was still bigger. 

Levi leaned down and began to flick his tongue over Eren’s manhood, starting at the head and moving down to the shaft. A poorly suppressed moan from Eren. Rivaille lapped up the small beads of pre-cum at Eren’s head. Rivaille took Eren into his mouth, and his length was almost enough to choke him. Almost. Rivaille moved rhythmically, and was rewarded with several moans from the other. Eren began to rock his hips, urging Rivaille to go faster.

Eren reached his limit quickly. “Ngh..hah…” Eren moaned as he came right into Rivaille’s mouth. Rivaille swallowed most and wiped away what he didn’t. 

“How dirty. I’ll have to have you clean that up later.” 

Eren lay there, panting. 

“Oh, little whore, you didn’t think we were done yet, did you? No, no, not even close.”

He hovered over Eren, presenting him three of his fingers. “Suck, if you know what’s good for you, dog.”

Eren took the fingers into his mouth and did as he was told, licking them until they were wet with his own saliva.

Eren may have well been dreaming. Hell, he was pretty sure he was. He would wake up at any time and face another day as a survey scout. He had never felt something so purely good in his own life. Honestly, the binds were almost unnecessary – Eren didn’t have it in him to fight what Rivaille was doing. 

Rivaille teased Eren’s entrance with his finger, not sticking it in quite yet. He rubbed at the flesh around the entrance, teasing Eren. Eren’s hips bucked a bit, yet again signaling that he wanted more.

“Calm down, brat, be patient.”

Rivaille slowly slid the first finger into Eren. He moved it up and down a couple of times before adding in the second finger. “Mnh.” Eren groaned as Rivaille stretched him, preparing him for what was to come.

When Rivaille felt that Eren was as ready as he was going to be, he unbuttoned his own pants, revealing his own erection. He reached into the lowest drawer in his desk, pulling out a small bottle of lube. After applying some, he returned his attention to Eren. “Hey, shitty brat. This is going to hurt a bit, okay? Get the fuck over it. I don’t want to hear your pity whining about it hurting, you hear me?” Eren groaned in response, having lost himself with lust.

Rivaille placed his head at Eren’s entrance, and slowly put it in. Eren shuddered as he felt Rivaille enter him. After he was in a little ways, he slowly pulled back out. Then, we went in again, this time sliding in completely. 

“A-ah…” Eren moaned as he felt all of Rivaille inside of him. It did hurt, but he knew that would change soon.

Rivaille began to move, thrusting in and out. He started out slow, and soon met protest from Eren - He wanted Rivaille to go faster. Rivaille grunted as he increased the pace of his thrusts, and Eren was completely lost in pleasure.

“Ngh! A-ah!”

Rivaille again increased his thrusting, and found himself reaching his end. The moans from Eren increased, and with a few more thrusts, they both came.

“R-Rivaille!” Eren screamed the other’s name as he came. With a grunt, Rivaille pulled himself out and began to undo the ropes preventing Eren from laying down in exhaustion. 

As Rivaille undid the final knot binding Eren’s wrists, Eren collapsed right on top of him. Eren clung to him, and Rivaille did not push him away. He allowed them to lie there like that for a few moments before interrupting the silence.

“Well, you dog, do you now understand that whoring around with little girls isn’t going to fly with me?”

Eren nodded.

“Good. Now, if you’ll pull your pants up, you have a lot of cleaning to do before the night is over, look at this filth. I’m going to my room now, so try not to let any of the others catch you and ask questions. Well, I’ll leave you to it, you little brat.”

With that, Levi stood up and pulled his pants back up, and without another word left Eren alone in the study to clean up their mess.


End file.
